


the best things come in small packages

by misscosmique



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscosmique/pseuds/misscosmique
Summary: Maya's concerned about her height while dating Riley. Riley makes sure that's never a problem again.





	

She had asked Maya to be her girlfriend exactly six months ago today and she felt it was time to move forward in their relationship: today was the day that Riley was going to propose. Being friends since forever, they already agreed that they weren’t going to need very long to make that step. 

Riley was extremely excited to take a knee for Maya and go through the motions to become her wife; nothing could ruin that. Not even the minor breakdown Maya was having over her height. Again.

“I thought we settled this in middle school, peaches. Even though you’re short, you’re fierce. More fierce than any other girlfriend I’ve had in the past. Though, you might not be as fierce as Lucas.” 

Maya groaned at the mention of Riley’s first boyfriend, she loved him to death but this just wasn’t the time. The two had dated for a year and two and a half months before they decided to split up. Lucas had finally gathered enough courage to tell Riley that he wasn’t into her, or any girl for that matter, when she beat him to it. 

It was a Monday morning, before either had a class when he sat down on the couch in their apartment and she blurted: “I’m pansexual. And while that does mean I could like you, I don’t. I like someone else.” 

“You’re breaking up with me?” Lucas snorted before saying, “I was going to break up with you, because I’m finally okay with the fact that I’m gay. Like Elton John gay.” 

The two laughed and talked about what they were going to do with all the options available. Lucas wanted to ask his longtime crush, Farkle, out on a date. And since Farkle and Isadora had also recently broken up, Lucas took this as his window of opportunity to finally buck up and ask. They got together and soon after, Isadora asked Zay out. Both couples dated for a year before Riley finally got the nerve to ask her best friend out. 

Maya had been nervous because all of Riley’s girlfriends in the previous year had been taller than Riley, extremely gorgeous, and did she mention taller than her? They had settled it when they started dating, but it was once again an issue. 

“Riles, I’m serious,” Maya whined, breaking Riley out of her reminiscing daydream. “You’ve only dated tall guys and girls. I’m short and I feel insecure about it; what if I’m not enough.”

Riley sighed and pulled Maya into a hug, “I’m being serious when I say that you are enough. Actually no,” Maya jerked back and Riley corrected herself, “You are more than enough, more than I deserve. I know you worry, but I have this incredible night planned. If you want to stay in and talk about your anxieties about dating me, again. Then I will. Because I love you. But if you want to go out and go through with this date night, maybe you’d forget all about your worries.”

Riley held Maya back, hands still on her shoulders, and gave her a grin. Maya sighed and plastered on a smile, “Okay. We can go. But I want to talk about this later.”

Riley jumped up and down, squealing slightly. She pulled her close and muttered softly in her ear, “Get dressed in something hot. Like burning.”

Maya turned towards her girlfriend, smirking, “Don’t I always?” 

“Don’t tease me, Ms. Hart.” Riley quickly pushed Maya towards their joint closet and turned around to their bathroom to get ready herself. 

Maya was done half an hour later. She was wearing a red bodycon dress that came down half an inch below her fingertips; it had a slight cut in the front, exposing a fair amount of cleavage. With it, she wore five inch black heels with a peekaboo heel. Her makeup was gorgeous with a light smokey eye and winged liner. She had a little mascara on and a lipstick that matched the dress doned her lips.

Riley was stunned when she saw her girlfriend. “Hot like burning is apparently something you take literally,” She whispered, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s neck and leaning down for a kiss.

After a peck on the lips, Maya replied, “Same to you, babe.”

Riley stood back and twirled. She wore a gold dress that showed her back. It had longsleeves and came down to her mid thigh. She wore a simple pair of red heels. Her hair was in a bun with two strands framing her face. Riley had a little eyeshadow and some gloss, but nothing else.

“Oh, this old thing? It’s been hanging in my closet forever.” That wasn’t technically a lie; she bought it three months ago in preparation for the proposal and hid it so that Maya couldn’t see.

Riley grabbed her purse and handed Maya hers before she locked the doors and they were gone.

.:.::.:.

Maya was having the time of her life; she hadn’t had this much fun since her and Riley’s second date. The first had been full of awkward hand holding and being too embarrassed to know what to do. The second one was spent at Coney Island, riding all the rides and holding hands like an old married couple. 

This though, this beat that date by a long shot. Riley had planned the night to cater to everything they loved. First, they dined at the restaurant their first date had been: Blue Hill. They’d been there a few times since, but it was only on special occasions or birthdays because of how expensive the meals were. 

After a delicious meal, Riley lead Maya to their favorite ice cream spot for dessert. They each got a two-scoop cone and ate it while walking to their next destination: the art gallery that Maya’s work had first been shown.

Maya blushed every time Riley leant down to tell her that she was more beautiful than the art that hung on the wall. Maya was excited to see the new exhibit that was recently introduced in the far back room. She had read about it for weeks and hadn’t had the time to go until now. 

Riley giggled as she was lead to the backroom. She knew what this meant: time to propose. See, about four weeks ago she called the gallery director and arranged to rent the space out for tonight. The director was ecstatic to be apart of something to sweet and happily agreed. 

When they reached the back room and Maya opened the door, Riley’s stomach began knotting. The nerves almost got the best of her but when she heard Maya whisper, “Riles,” they settled; she knew she made the right choice. 

Maya was stunned to say the least; she hadn’t expected the room to be empty with just a single mirror hanging in the center of the room. She also hadn’t expected to see the rest of the room plastered with pictures of her and Riley. There were roses that led to the center mirror. She turned to face Riley but didn’t see her. 

“This way, Ms. Hart.” A man in a nice tuxedo said; she knew it was Zay from the slight laugh that was always evident in his voice. 

“Zay, what’s going on?” 

He smirked, but said nothing; he took her hand and lead her to the mirror. She climbed the stairs to be on the same level as the bottom of the exhibit and let go of his hand. He walked towards the far, right corner of the room and seemed to disappear.

“What’s going on?” She muttered, looking at the mirror in front of her.

“I didn’t know it at the time, but I fell in love with you the moment you climbed through my window.”

“Riley?”

“You were so smart and tough and kind, even though you claimed not to be. You were the best thing to happen to me. Still are, honestly.”

Maya blushed and kept looking around the room to find Riley.

“I’ve planned this night because I can’t imagine ever not being with you. If we weren’t together, I don’t think I’d truly be me. Since the first day I met you, we’ve been RileyandMaya. Not ‘Riley and her friend Maya.’ I never want that to change. Except maybe, for a more permanent RileyandMaya.”

Maya felt her heart climb to her throat and her stomach stoop to the ground. “What are you saying, Riles?”

“I’m saying that the best things come in small packages.” Maya heard heels clicking on the ground and turned to the source of the noise. Riley was approaching her with a small, blue box in hand. 

“See, for the longest time, you’ve seemed to look up to me. Literally and figuratively. Not only am I taller than you, but you think I have the best life and things in the world. The thing you don’t realize is that you’re the reason I have all that. You give me the best life and you are the best thing in the world to me. Without you, I don’t have the one thing, no. The one person, that makes me feel complete.”

Riley sighed as if gathering her courage and knelt down on one knee, “Be RileyandMaya with me forever? Let me tag along to art museums and not understand a word of what you say because I’m too entranced by how happy you look and how beautiful you are? Tell me that you feel too short and let me prove to you that you’re not.” She paused for a second to open the box, revealing a gorgeous, sparkling ring. “Maya Penelope Hart, will you do me the tremendous honor of being my wife?”

“Riley, no.” 

“Oh.” Riley snapped the box shut, quickly standing and adjusting her dress. 

“No! Not no to that!” Maya stepped off the stairs and grabbed the box. “Of course I’m marrying you. You’re the best person in my life. You’ve keep me sane at my worst; you make me feel beautiful; you make me feel like I can take on the world.”

“Then why did you say no?”

Maya sighed, “Remember when I said I wanted to get the friendship rings polished?” Riley nodded, a small smile on her face, “I wasn’t getting them polished. I was making yours into an engagement ring.”

Riley laughed and brought Maya into a hug. “I thought you didn’t want to marry me.”

Maya breathed her girlfriend’s, correction: fiance’s, scent in. “Of course not! I love you so incredibly much. I couldn’t be happier. I was just, well, already in the process of doing this myself.”

“You do know by now that the friendship ring was actually a promise ring, right? I just couldn’t tell you then.”

“Yeah, I figured that out when you made such a big stink about taking them off.”

Riley laughed, hugging Maya even tighter than before. “I wasn't just talking about the rings, you know.”

“Huh?”

“About the best things coming in small packages.” Riley giggled, “I meant you. You will always and forever be the best thing to happen to me; no matter how tall you are. I love you, peaches.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed reading this little thing. Follow me on tumblr smilesriles.tumblr.com!


End file.
